


I'll Be With You

by QueennorKing



Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader got scared at their first monster hunt, Reader-Insert, and hellboy secretly loves them and tries to comfort them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: After your first monster hunt, you hide in your room as you remember the terror that gripped you. Hellboy comes to see if you're okay.





	I'll Be With You

You were still shaking. 

It all kept flashing by, everytime you blinked. Bodies, semi-translucent, staring with sad, empty eyes, reaching for you - all of them reaching out for you - their hands, cold, twisting, gnarled - clawing at you - grabbing - pulling - pushing - a mob of hands tearing you limb from limb - 

A sharp breath tore through you, pulling you back to your room, your bed, your four walls. It tried to be comforting, but instead they were cold and claustrophobic.

Your put your face in your hands, curled up on top your sheets. You knew they weren’t there anymore, you left them far behind, as they had left you. The souls of that endless maze were at rest, finally. And no one else would succumb to it ever again.

Hellboy gave you lots of credit, sure, you did something here and there, but if it weren’t for him you’d still be screaming in that maze - from pain and from madness as those many hands sought you out. 

And this was a “run of the mill” mission to most people in the BPRD. Ghosts. That’s normal, y’know? Everyone out in the field runs into one, sometimes several times a month. And you couldn’t even get yourself out of that mess by yourself? 

_ I’m a failure. What are they going to do with me? Put me in a desk job? Fire me? _ Sweat began to break out over you, your stomach twisting itself into a hard knot as your head pounded with all these thoughts. Too much, it was too much.

_ Maybe it would be for the best.  _

_ Maybe I’m not cut out for this… _

Just as you began to spiral, there was a knock on your door. 

“Arin?”

_ Oh, crap. _

You hurriedly wiped your face before answering. “It’s open.”

Hellboy opened the door softly and peaked in, and saw you on top your crumpled sheets. Anyone with any social intelligence could tell you had just been in the middle of a break down, by the slight tremble of your fists on your thighs and the redness around your eyes. Seeing you like this, his heart was breaking for you.

“Can I come in?” He asked gently. 

Part of you wanted to say no, you didn’t want him to see you like this. Hellboy, the same guy you were raised seeing as a hero; your awesome, horned, nazi-punching, monster-hunting, down to earth, hero, friend. The other part of you feared what might happen if no one was there. “Yeah, sure.” You murmured, not quite meeting his eyes.

He stepped in and left the door slightly open behind him. At first, he just stood there awkwardly, taking up most of your bedroom. Then, he quietly pointed at your bed, and when you nodded he sat down beside you.

After a few solid moments, you both started talking at once.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let you go off on your own -”

“I’m so sorry I put you and the mission in danger like - “

You both stopped, waiting for the other to continue.  _ You - You - No, you - You go first -  _ Only for your quiet laughter to break it. H.B. ran his hand down his face, grinning just a little.

Finally, he asked, “Are you okay? Because you don’t look okay.”

You sighed, “I know. I look like shit.”

“I wish I could argue that.” He agreed sadly. Cautiously, he touched your shoulder. “Is it what happened at the maze?”

Hands - Clawing Fingers - Freezing - 

You shivered violently, from your hips to your shoulders.

He nodded. “What do you need?” He asked.

You looked up at him. Your hero was asking what you need with sympathetic yellow eyes and - and - 

You looked away, “Is it weird to ask for a hug?”

You didn’t see the way his eyes lit up, or hear the way his heart beat louder against his lungs. But the mood was a swift reminder, and he opened his arms. “Not weird at all.”

With only a moment of hesitation, you clambered next to him and tucked yourself against his ribs. His giant arm rested against your back, squeezing you with a gentleness you didn’t know was possible. And you were unsurprised that he radiated heat, even through his trench coat and shirt; you always thought he would.

He sighed quietly when you wrapped your arms around his middle, a swell of a sweet something rising in his chest. Your friendship meant the world to him, and though it came fast, his love for you came so soon after. He still remembered the fresh hell of your screams, the panic coursing through his veins when he lost you. The empty terror that replaced the brightness of your eyes. 

He brought you closer to him, careful of the weight of his stone fist. He’s lost lots of partners through the years, lots of friends, but he wouldn’t lose you. Not if he could help it.

“You did good, y’know.”

You turned your head up to see his face as he gazed at your walls. A pit of embarrassment and sorrow nestling against your heart. “That’s - Thanks Hellboy, but,” You turned away, “I know what happened. I screwed it. I freaked out because of a couple of ghosts - “

“And managed to keep your sanity and your life.” He interrupted, frowning at you in a soft way you hadn’t seen before. “I’ve seen officers go up against a horde of ghosts before, and it’s very rare when it all ends okay.” His thumb brushed against your ear. “And you figured out the puzzle, you ended the curse and destroyed the maze. So stop selling yourself short.” 

Tears you didn’t know you still had welled up in your eyes. You hid your face into his coat, pressed against his chest to keep him from seeing you cry.

But he knew. He could feel the hiccup of your uneven breaths against the palm of his hand. “If this was too much, no one’s going to judge you for wanting out.” He said softly. “But, if you stay, I’ll be happy to continue working with you, if you don’t mind a giant red monster by your side.”

A short laugh bubbled against him, and your arms squeezed around him. “I’ll look forward to it.” You whispered.


End file.
